


no boyfriend discount

by beanpod



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanpod/pseuds/beanpod
Summary: The thing about Chansung is that he's very loud. He's loud and energetic and sort of magnetic, too, because Junho finds himself trailing after his ugly mug practically all the damn time. The fact Junho's sort of in love with him doesn't help matters at all.





	no boyfriend discount

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays, nop! :D

The thing about Chansung is that he's very loud. He's loud and energetic and sort of magnetic, too, because Junho finds himself trailing after his ugly mug practically all the damn time. The fact Junho's sort of in love with him doesn't help matters at all.

He drops by every day after class because he's ridiculous and he has a caffeine addiction and Junho, working part-time at a coffee shop, has turned into his dealer overnight. He waltzes in with a big grin and his floppy hair all messy and beautiful and Junho hates his guts, wants to throw the espresso machine at him but they'd take that out of his pay-check and cat food is fucking expensive. He's laughing wildly as he reaches the counter, a guy from their shared Econ class next to him. Junho's never met him but they nod to each other in greeting from time to time.

"This is Wooyoung," Chansung says, nodding at the guy standing next to him, who grins up at Junho and waves a hand. "We'll take two large lattes, one vanilla, one without."

Junho holds his hand out expectantly. "That'll be five bucks each."

Chansung pouts. "No discount? Not even for your best friend and his date?"

Junho bristles, " _No_ ," and Wooyoung snorts, "Bitch, I ain't your date. You can't afford this."

"But we _agreed_ ," Chansung whines, punching Wooyoung in the arm, "you _shook on it_." Then to Junho, "Fine, he isn't my date, but I'm still your best friend, why can't I get a discount?"

Junho turns up his nose. "Your face is ugly. I only give discounts to beautiful people." He purses his lips. "Wooyoung's is on the house."

"Sweet," Wooyoung holds his fist up for a bump, which Junho delivers with a grin of his own. "I like you, Junho. Are you single?"

"I am, actually—"

"He's _not_ ," Chansung returns petulantly, and Junho makes a face at him while, in the back, Wooyoung cackles manically. "He isn't single, he's in a committed relationship."

Junho squints. "I am?"

Chansung nods, nearly climbing over the counter—Junho yells at him to get the fuck off because it will break, Chansung's heavy as all fucks—but before Junho can open his mouth, Chansung's is on his, warm and chaste a little bit painful because his nose is in the way, god, this fucker is too big for his own limbs.

"You are," Chansung says as he pulls back, nodding in a very self-satisfied way.

"You know that counts as assault in some countries," Wooyoung quips from somewhere behind Chansung.

Junho narrows his eyes. "You know there's no boyfriend discount here," he says.

Chansung nods, smirking. "You sure about that, babe?"

Junho throws a stack of napkins at him. They're a lot cheaper than the espresso machine and weigh way less, so he's going to count it as win, even if Chansung still looks smug as hell as he helps clean up the mess.


End file.
